Borun
is an old, medium-sized town situated at the waterfront of Teba River and lies west of Phildin. It is known for being the gateway to the capital since the town is the closest port to the capital. Borun has many houses and shopping areas with smaller boats using the port located in the town to bring cargo in. It areas of interest include a dancing area, a warf and a raffle shop. Much like Ourt Village, a festival takes place dedicated to the wind spirit Scotia. The festival is held every two years, in which Borun and New Borun take turns to host the festival. The main event of this celebration is the water match, where the representatives of the two towns duke it out on a water platform constructed over Teba River. The contenders can't use any weapons, nor can they fight dirty such as hitting below the belt. There is no time limit, and the match ends when either contender falls onto the water. It is said that the winning town will be blessed by Scotia. Story Arriving in Borun, the group meets Rouca, a young boy who is searching for his sister. A factory worker in Guia, Rouca's parents had died and he was being raised by his sister but one day she disappeared. While on vacation, he decided to come to Borun to look for clues to her whereabouts. The group decided to help Rouca in his search and hears about a girl with black hair and eyes from Octum's Apostles. Avin dismisses this, not believing that Rouca's sister was evil. Rouca leaves Borun, continuing his search. The morning after the group decides to leave for New Borun but just outside of town are attacked by people armed with blowdarts. They take Kabessa and Mile's guardian bell and leave them on the highway. Eventually, a swordsman with blue hair comes across them and takes them back to Borun. When they wake up, the swordsman reveals himself as Douglas and mentions that the same thieves had also taken his Thunder Sword. They receive a tip that the thieves are hiding in Torkas Cave, so Avin, Mile and Douglas head there. When the group arrives, they find Kabessa and Mile's guardian bell, but no Thunder Sword. Douglas leaves and Avin and Mile head back to Borun. Avin is approached by the mayor Borun while in town and mentions that they are having a festival and they would like Avin to be Borun's representative for the water match. Avin declines but Mile convinces him. While going to train, they see Douglas fighting with the mayor and leaving town. When the match begins, they reveal New Borun's representative, which turns out to be Douglas. Avin is surprised by this but they both decide to continue with the match. During the fight, it appears Douglas is winning until a large crack is heard. The boards on the platform where they are fighting break and Douglas falls into the water, losing the match as a result. Avin doesn't feel he should win but is convinced that he had won the match by the townspeople. The prize is revealed to be the Thunder Sword that the group had looked for earlier. Avin decides to give the sword to Douglas but realizes too late that Douglas had left town. The group heads on to New Borun. Category:A Tear of Vermillion Locations Category:Cities